


Snowed In

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Razz and Co. have a nice day in during a scheduled snowstorm, filled with too much affection and fluff.Christmas gift
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for one of my bestest friends Del, who, just like the contents of this fic, is astoundingly sweet. No spice was put in, only sugar.

Sighing, Razz opened his eyes slightly, squinting in the dim lighting of the room. He stirred a little, still wide awake despite having been tucked up in bed beside Sci for at least an hour, maybe a bit more. He delicately rolled over, looking at the back of Sci’s skull. The other had seemed to be asleep for a.. While. It wasn’t very surprising, Sci had seemed exhausted all evening and it didn’t surprise Razz that the other had fallen asleep so fast. They’d grown at least a little closer, recently, after an.. Incident. With Ax, Sci’s old… friend.

He didn’t like him, still. If he was being truthful with himself, he didn’t trust Ax as far as he could throw him, which wasn’t much since Ax was twice his size in general. His neck still felt bruised, and he found it hard to speak early in the morning still, from the cracks left from Ax’s brutally tight grip. He shivered slightly, narrowing his sockets at the sheer memory. Ax hadn’t been around in a while, after recovering and leaving in such a hurry. Razz was certain he’d done some damage to the big idiots skull, shooting a bone at him. Part of him felt pride in that- that he injured the larger Sans.

Slowly, Razz reached out, certain that Sci was fast asleep. He gently slid his arms around the other, tucking up against his back, relaxing right down. He pressed his face into Sci’s shoulder blade, eyelights dimming slightly. He breathed out, calming down almost immediately, relieved to be tucked up behind Sci.

He didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but Razz had.. A massive crush. It was absolutely monumental, and he tried to hide it whenever he could. But sometimes it was.. Hard.

The way Sci cared for him- so lovingly. Razz wanted to protect him above all else, desperate to keep Sci close and safe, as undamaged as possible. Razz knew of some of Sci’s scars. Both from accidents and on purpose, and even then Razz could care less. He had his own fair share of scars and badly healed injuries. He was no stranger to scars, his own marring the bone. Broken ribs, general damage.. Of course, he took care to hide a very specific scar, one of which he’d noticed Slim used to stare at with a.. Look on his face. He had no clue where it came from, but the scar started just under his chin on the left side of his neck, twisting down and ending at his right collarbone. He struggled to remember what happened that caused it, but found any memory of it gone. Slim refused to talk about it.

He was pretty sure it was from another unlucky fight, but the memory of Ax’s hand around his neck, squeezing, cracking the bone where the scar was.. It felt familiar. The pretty against that scar. He had no idea..

Razz had been.. Working. On many things. Maintaining his emotions, handling his past traumas, both things he remembered and couldn’t. But, more importantly, he’d been working on something more.. Personal. Something he’d been wanting to do for such a long time, but had been so worried about being found out.

A collar. He had yet to finish it, and was still trying to figure out what style Sci would even like. He wanted the other comfortable with it- padding, something soft and loose, nothing that would irritate Sci. The leather itself had light studding against the front of it, and was missing a d-ring. Razz had been working and reworking on it for.. Months.

He didn’t know if he’d ever have the courage to offer it to Sci. He didn’t want to, until he was certain they were an item. ..And that Sci knew the meaning behind it.

That Razz wanted to protect him- wanted to keep him safe above all else, but not be overbearing and trap Sci in. He wanted Sci to be happy, and Razz knew hovering over Sci’s shoulder and eyeing anyone who came near him was.. Unhealthy. For both of them. He didn’t want to do that- didn’t want to constantly be there beside Sci even when the other was perfectly safe.

With a collar, and enough magic intent pumped into it, Razz could tell if something when awry. Of course, getting to Sci would be a different situation, but it wouldn’t be as hard as if he didn’t know.

But.. He also had no clue how to ask Sci, if at all. He wanted to keep him safe, but.. Didn’t. Know how to get into that topic. Collars meant different things here, and while Slim was most definitely collared by Specks, Razz had been the one to tell Specks about the act of collaring himself.

Breathing out softly, he relaxed almost entirely, basking in the warmth of being snuggled up with Sci, under the same blanket. He was certain Specks would taunt him if he was caught, but for now? He just wanted to rest.

He inched a little closer, a soft sigh slipping, “..you’re wonderful..stars.. I love you..” He murmured quietly, slowly beginning to doze off, head full of thoughts of Sci and what Razz wanted to do for and with him. He fell asleep peaceful, cuddled up against Sci comfortably.

Of course, maybe if he hadn’t fallen asleep right then, he would’ve known that Sci had woken up when Razz began moving around to curl against him, and had heard what he’d said, and was very much flustered and trying to contain any reaction, lest he wake Razz up.

But, he was asleep, and was none the wiser to it. He’d learn of it.. Well.. If Sci ever told him! And probably want to die right then and there, because boy is that embarrassing. Having ones crush know like that.

  
  


In the morning, like clockwork, Razz woke up shortly after Sci left bed. It’d been cold that night, and Slim had decided to wake Razz up the morning before by dumping water on him. An entire bucket. So his bed was still damp when nighttime rolled around, and Sci, not wanting Razz to be in a damp bed like that, assured him that it was no issue for Razz to spend the night in bed with him, instead. That had, naturally, drawn a few snickers from their brothers, but that wasn’t surprising. Even if it was a little embarrassing.

Rolling out of bed, Razz stretched slightly, wincing. He’d slept odd on his side, his left shoulder ached just a little bit. He was more than used to random aches, though. He rubbed his face, shuffling out of Sci’s room, lifting Satan up when the little fluff ball of a cat greeted him at the door, squinting against the vicious rubbing to his face, so as to avoid getting any fluff in his skull. Happened once, never again. It hurt, and he was sneezing constantly until the fur got out. During that time, Razz was certain that was how Sci felt, what with his allergies to..plenty of things, but mostly cat hair. It didn’t stop him from having Satan in the house, and lavishing the spoiled cat with all the affection he desired.

Slim was sprawled out on the couch, reading some form of a magazine, purposely taking up majority of the couch. Specks was under him, slouched down plenty, awkwardly resting his head up against the arm of the couch, with Slims head on his chest, one arm tossed over his eye sockets, the other passively resting against Slims shoulder, fingers toying with the gold tag on the collar he’d made Slim and given to him not too long ago, on their last trip to the surface. It was a gorgeous collar, Razz had to give it that, but he also knew he was the one to get Specks to make one for Slim. He was surprised Specks managed to figure it out so quickly, and knew what Slim would want in a collar, and what it would need for it in general.

Grinning slightly, Razz walked over, before tossing Satan square onto Slims chest, startling him. He jerked upright, wheezing a little bit, fumbling the magazine. Specks yelped, sitting up as well, fingers caught in the collar, unwilling to risk breaking either his fingers, or the collar.

Razz snorted, laughing, “What’re you two doing up this early?” he asked, crossing his arms, picking cat hair off his sleepshirt.

“Oh, y’know.” Slim drawled, tilting his head back slightly to give Specks room to get his fingers out from between the collar and Slims neck.

“..Helpful.” Razz concluded, moving away and heading towards the kitchen, to see if Sci was in there. If not, he could trust that Sci likely woke up a bit earlier and had gone off to work early. Another project, maybe? Who knows. Razz tried to keep any work out of the house, not liking bringing it home all that much, as home was meant for relaxation. It’d become a rule years ago, when he first began in the Guard- after.. What happened. He’d decided it was best not to try and talk to Slim about work, so he’d made it a rule to leave it outside, and take the protection home provided and use it to relax for once.

Even now, long after leaving home, so long after coming to live with Sci, he still had that.. Awful system in place. A system that was formed out of need, not desire. Need to survive in any way possible, and a need to find the best ways to make it as easy as possible. He still checked and double checked the doors and windows on the first floor, and was still very on edge in crowds, or when someone new was over.

Upon finding the kitchen empty, Razz sighed a little, certain that Sci would be home from work late in the evening. He didn’t mind, but he still had a gnaw of worry that Sci might get hurt on his way back home. He kept faith that if Sci was injured, he’d call. He’d call for help and Razz would be able to save him before anything bad happened. Hopefully..

He wandered into the kitchen, making sure both Satan and Sparky had been fed, before returning to the living room. He stared at Slim and Specks, now thoroughly tangled together, sharing kisses.

“....I’m leaving. If you get any… liquids. On the couch, clean it before it stains. And I mean clean it.” He reminded, climbing the stairs quickly, to change before leaving.

Slim cackled a little, “No promises!” He called up the steps, before returning right back to Specks, settling down on top of him.

“Better promise, or I’ll put my collar back on you!” Razz shouted back, shaking his head. He’d kept the collar he’d put on Slim years ago. It didn’t have its magic left in it, but it wouldn’t be an issue. While traditional collaring was common- placing it on the neck- the collar worked just about anywhere. Razz’s own collar had also been on his neck, but the one he’d given to Slim when they were younger, he’d locked it around Slim’s right wrist. Pulling his shirt off, he paused, lifting a hand, fingers brushing against the back of his neck, where the bone had been scarred and worn down painfully by the collar he’d been given.

Sighing, he dropped his shirt on his now dry bed, turning to find a new one that didn’t have cat fur plastered to it, and hadn’t been slept in and was wrinkled.

Of course, the scraggly old cat was a master at spreading his thick, gray fur everywhere, and majority of Razz’s clothes had cat fur on it, spare a few items. He didn’t know how it happened, Satan wasn’t allowed near his closet or dresser, and he kept both of those shut tight! He washed his clothes so often and put them away right after they dry. The cat just spreads his fur like a fucking disease.

It frustrated him, but he’d gotten used to it. As much as one could, when majority of ones clothes were some shade of black. And Satan had lighter gray fur. Its fine, its just fine.

He dug out a shirt from the very back of his closet, pulling it on before finishing changing and leaving his room. He took the stairs quickly, used to them by then. Specks and Slim were still canoodling, tangled up with one another, pressed close.

“Stars- do either of you even have a shred of decency?” Razz scoffed, walking over to the front door to get his boots on.

“Yea’, we aren’t canoodling outside. That's decency.” Slim defended, arms looped around Specks shoulders passively.

“Yeah, like shoving your tongue down Specks’ throat is decent when you’re in the living room, with a window behind you.” 

He pulled his boots on, zipped them, “I’m heading out. If you fuck, you better clean up.” He hissed, giving them both a pointed glare. Unlocking the front door, he left, briefly hearing Slim crow a ‘no promises!’ as he left.

He closed the door behind himself, locking it automatically, walking down the short steps off the porch, snow crunching underfoot. He could faintly see Sci’s prints, heading off in the direction of work, getting harder to make out the further they got. The air was cold, and snow lazily fell.

Given that it was snowing here, it was likely raining in Waterfall. Hotlands didn’t exactly have water, nor many natural events, so it was fine there he was certain. But Sci had to pass through Waterfall to get home, so he’d likely be home early to avoid the inevitable pour of rain, and blizzard that was common in Snowdin.

Even so, Razz was very much used to it, heading off towards the woods, intent on walking around a while to pass the time and get away from his brother and Specks. Stars he hates Specks. He can’t say much either, because Slim is absolutely in love with him. Razz might detest Specks, but he’d never say anything to hurt his brother. At least not on purpose.

But there was definitely many choice words he had for Specks, and maybe a few actions for him as well.

Kicking a snow poff, he sighed, watching the snow scatter, blending in again. The woods were silent, any potential noise dampened by the snow on the ground. Even so, it didn’t unnerve him like it would before. Here, the trees weren’t dead, with empty branches shuddering in the wind, straining under the weight of snow on them. There were no ominous footprints, disturbed snow or stains of liquid magic being covered. No howls of the dogs, hunting someone down deep in the forest, echoing through the forest, followed by the inevitable screaming.

Instead, the trees weren’t empty. Wide swaths of pine needles took over the branches, where even now, so long away from home, he still automatically checked them, anxious that he might see someone hiding behind the gnarled branches of his old home. It was common. Any monster with sense that lived in Snowdin, didn’t go into the forest unless they wanted something to hunt them. That feeling.. Of being followed, stared at. It was unnerving, but missing here.

He was used to the forest at his old home. Used to watching the snow for any disturbance that might display a trap, or net, or something. Used to eyeing the branches for any ropes, and the trees for any tripwires. Here, he didn’t have to. But he still did. Paranoia still ate at him, and he was powerless to stop it.

Soon enough, he had to return home. It was getting colder, and he’d paced the same area at least four times in a row. Fresh prints leading up to the house signified that Sci had, indeed, returned home early to avoid the snowstorm that would cut Snowdin off from Waterfall.

Stepping up onto the porch, he bounced the toe of his boot against the edge of it, knocking off any snow, repeating the process with the opposite boot, before unlocking and opening the door. Specks and Slim had definitely moved, but had ended up back in the same spot. Figures.

Sci was just walking out of the kitchen, somehow holding four mugs of hot chocolate. He passed out two to Specks and Slim, setting the last two on the coffee table.

“Welcome back, Razz.” Sci chirped, smiling. He’d already changed into more comfortable clothes, so he had to of been home for a bit.

Razz nodded a little, “Are we getting a snowstorm tonight?” He asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind himself, locking it as he got his boots off.

“Yeah. Waterfall is having a rainstorm tonight, too.” Nodding, Sci sat down on the remaining spot on the couch, dragging a blanket down around himself.

Razz straightened up after nudging his boots into their spot, heading upstairs to get changed, “We might be snowed in.” He called lightly, leaving his door slightly ajar to hear. Even so, he caught the snicker from Slim, “Oh shut it.” He snapped, changing quickly.

Heading back downstairs, he found that Specks and Slim had made room on the couch for him, leaving him with the spot by the arm of the couch. Objectively the best spot, not being sandwiched between two people and having a rest to sleep on. Perfect.

He sat down beside Sci, settling right down. Sci draped the blanket over his lap as well, smiling lightly. He’d just set his mug down to get properly comfortable when both Specks and Slim decided to be the biggest of assholes and stretch out more. Not too much, but enough to get Sci tucked close to Razz. It was comfortable, sure, but.. Still. He was still flustered by how close Sci was and in return, Sci did look rather embarrassed as well.

Sleeping in the same bed was one thing, and cuddling up in said bed together was another, because it was while unconscious or semi-conscious. But wide awake? No way was that in any way similar to any other times they cuddled in the past. It felt.. Nice. Sci was warm, and comforting. In general, Razz enjoyed his company and presence more than he’d ever expected to enjoy one person.

Even so, he shot a withering look towards his brother and Specks, despite only half minding it. He slowly began to relax down again, leaning into Sci just slightly as the movie began playing. He hadn’t even noticed the TV had been on, let alone a movie had been put on. He didn’t pay much attention to the title screen, but it was most definitely one of Sci’s picks out of all of them. Razz usually didn’t mind what movies he watched, he had no idea what Specks’ taste in movies was, but Slims was.. Abhorrent.

In general, Slim’s choice of movie was a porno, some form of dark comedy, or horror. Razz himself rather enjoyed the latter two, but honestly? He didn’t want to watch a porno with his brother.

Despite wanting to stay wide awake, holding a mug of hot chocolate, tucked up under a blanket with Sci, he was getting rather drowsy. He rested his head back, eyelights dimming slightly as he sighed.

He watched the movie, but didn’t process much of it. He wasn’t the biggest fan of romance, but he didn’t mind it much. It wasn’t his favorite genre, but there were definitely some gems to find in it. Sci had a pretty good taste, though! And most movies Sci liked, Razz enjoyed.

Even so, it was hard to pay attention when Specks and Slim were kissing right beside him. Anything from on the cheeks, mouth or neck. It was starting to get gross.

Half way through the movie, Slim and Specks got up and slipped off upstairs, pressed against one another and sharing kisses all the same. Although, Sci didn’t move away despite having an entire couch freed, now.

It was significantly nicer now that their brothers weren’t there. Razz leaned a bit and put his mug down, before leaning back and settling right down, allowing Sci to relax back into him.

This was nice. Turning his head and craning his neck, he got a glimpse outside. It was already starting to get darker out, mostly due to the heavy snow. Not much wind, yet, but thick flakes rained down obscuring a steady view out of the window. He tried not to get too worried about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see if someone was coming towards the house in the dark.

He pushed that thought away. The windows were locked and so were the doors. Unless they had a death wish, anyone wishing ill on them wouldn’t dare come at such an hour. It was freezing out, and even a skeleton, one type of monster that doesn’t feel extreme temperatures as badly as others, wouldn’t be seen outside right now. The snow combined with the wind, which surely would come soon, was a deathwish. Even if someone managed to get into the house, Razz and Slim were no easy fight and neither was Specks.

But at least he and his brother fought fair. Specks just fought dirty. And that was coming from Razz!! Someone who lived practically in a whorehouse for years! He couldn’t believe he had more decency to fight fair than Specks, a tale-verse monster who’d been one his whole life.

It was sort of funny in a way. That Specks fought dirty compared to them. He didn’t use underhanded tactics, nor cheat, but the way he fought was enough to best Razz, who had trained in the Royal Guard for most of his teens and was one of the best in the Guard. He’d beaten Slim as well, which despite Slim being rather…. Laid back, so to speak, Razz knew first hand his brother took no shit.

After all, being the Judge, Slim had plenty of LV and had picked up plenty of styles from his time as Judge. There had been a reason he was appointed after all. Even if it hadn’t lasted, and he slacked off most of the time.

All the same, together the three were formidable, and even if Razz had to lose Slim, and he supposed Specks as well, he wouldn’t leave Sci all alone. Not like that. He’d force himself to protect him, no matter what. He knew Sci wouldn’t want that of him. Wouldn’t want him to .. die like that, but still.

It wasn’t often one finds someone that isn’t in the same family, that one is willing to fight tooth and nail for, and die for.

Razz wanted to hold onto that. And he knew Slim did, too.

Pulling his gaze away from the window- where the wind had now picked up, swirling the snowflakes around in a mesmerizing dance that made it twice as hard to see anything at all, he relaxed back into Sci.

Sci’s head rested against his shoulder, and he shifted, very slowly easing them over to lay down together, cautiously resting his arms around the other. All at once, despite his worry of not being able to see outside, his anxiety and worry melted away. He relaxed fully, resting his head down against the armrest of the couch and closing his eyes, eyelights snuffing out just before. Cuddled up with Sci, Razz felt safer than he had in years. He loved it..

He relaxed right down, breathing out softly and resting his head back fully. The movie droned on, and he was certain Sci was still awake and watching it, but couldn’t tell. Unwilling to reopen his eyes, he fully planned on falling asleep, tucked up with Sci and warm.

Even when he wasn’t fully awake, he stayed pliant, allowing Sci to lean to get his mug of hot chocolate off the table, and then settle back down after drinking and placing it back down.

The warmth from their combined heat and the blanket trapping it all in was making sleep tug at his soul, coercing him to fall asleep, even though he hadn’t finished his nightly routine. He hadn’t checked the first floor for any unlocked entrances into the house, and while the anxiety of breaking that habit, that routine, pulled too, he was reluctant to get up and break the silent trance they were in.

So he didn’t. He allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the warmth between them, and the quiet sounds of the movie filling the room. He very delicately moved onto his side, allowing Sci to wiggle around so they both could face the TV properly, effectively spooning the other. He tucked his face against Sci’s shoulder once more, relaxing right down. His arms looped around Sci’s waist lightly, staying loose so the other would be able to leave if he so wanted.

But, that choice was taken when Satan, ever the cuddler, jumped up onto the couch and slowly walked up to lay across both of their sides, beginning to purr like a dying motor. Together, they fell asleep, lulled by the warmth, the distant movie playing, and the stifled silence from outside, tangled together comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO rusty with tagging and shit. I used to be decent but now im Bad lmao
> 
> I wrote until it hit 4220 for the Jokes, but had to add a line so it tied it up at the end. Posting this now since I wont have time later to get it done/it might be late and I want to be Well Rested. I also did not proof-read past finishing this, nor have it beta read.
> 
> Technically the PDA doesnt count as PDA but they still engage in heavy affection around others, by a window to the outside.
> 
> This Razz is different from my other one. Still has plenty of trauma, but it manifests in acute paranoia and anxiety. He has a routine that has since begun to ease, of checking all the entrances/exits to the house to assure theyre locked. He's previously had nightmares and thusly injured himself and Sci, in fits of panic.  
> Slim isn't the best brother, as the way Sci and Razz met was by Slim ditching Razz in Sci's universe and leaving him for a while, then becoming extremely aggressive inciting fights. He was an antagonist but inevitably was won over by Sci. He wants the best for his brother, and the best couldn't be found at home.  
> Specks is Sci's brother, by technicality. Sci's in-universe brother died while still young and Specks only arrived recently within our timeline, wiping everyones memories to take Razz's happiness away. After that he's just a bastard man whos mean. He's involved with Slim, collared him and locked it, and is somewhat territorial.
> 
> This loosely fits into our canon timeline but not all events of said canon are in this fic.


End file.
